Baby Robin
by No Fate 1990
Summary: In this story, Robin is the long lost biological son of Batman and Cat woman aka Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Robin was given up for an adoption when they were teenagers. Bruce and Selina help each other deal with Robin's death in which is rumored to be caused by The Joker and Harley Quinn.
1. He's Gone

Bruce Wayne (Christian Bale) p.o.v

The night is not beautiful especially if a tragedy occurs. In this ungodly hour, depression

threatens to steal her sunshine. She doesn't believe the news so she turns off the tv. She

is oblivious until I confirm her worst fear. "He's gone" I whisper through the foggy mist.

"No! Our baby Robin can't be dead!" She sobs heavily in my arms. I carry Selina to bed

because her body and heart are about to give out.


	2. One Last Lost Chance

Selina Kyle (Anne Hathaway)

One last lost chance

A time to get to know you better

Swansong of my soul

Infinite infant wonder

Swimming upstream and then offshore

One last lost chance

Navigating through an uncertain future with you

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Sights and sounds of the day before your untimely departure

Taste like bittersweet chocolate


	3. My Personal Choice and Sacrifice

Time Period: A Flashback

Selina Kyle (as a pregnant teenager)

My personal choice and sacrifice

An almost aborted idea

This unwanted pregnancy

Halfway to the finish line

An unexpected surprise

Newlydiscovered hope


	4. Extra Effort

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Bruce Wayne's manison

Special Event: A Homebirth-Dick's birth

Selina (in active labor, she sits in the bathtub): I have to push! My body can't hold the baby much longer!

Bruce: I will help you with the birth

Selina: You impregnated me! You got me into this mess! Stay away from me!

Bruce: You had a part to play as well

Selina: We should've used better protection

Alfred: Master Bruce, the baby's head is crowning!

Selina (overwhelmed): OH MY GOD

Bruce: Alfred, please give me a towel

Alfred (gives Bruce a towel): Here you go, Master Bruce

Bruce (wraps the infant in a towel and then places him in Selina's arms): Here is our son

Selina (relieved): Our son is finally here at last

(While Selina recovers from giving birth, Alfred and Bruce prepare Dick to meet his adoptive parents.)


	5. Make-believe Reality

Time Period: A Flashback

Dick's p.o.v (aka Robin) still alive and working with Batman)

Make-believe reality

A perfect illusion

You are my role model

Even if all that you are proves to be fake

Stand your ground

An unforgettable strong presence

My bodyguard

A saving grace

The truth hurts, but I feel liberated


	6. One Questionable Motive, A Killing Joke

Batman's p.o.v (aka Bruce) in the aftermath of Robin's death)

One questionable motive, a killing joke

Random serpents

A bunch of potential suspects

Numerous loopholes

Getting old real fast

Enormous entangled web of lies

Lingering hazy daze

A quest for justice


	7. Unwanted Separation

Selina's p.o.v

Drifting to and from random places

Infinitely many precious memories

A kingdom of ghosts

My house that is not exactly a home

Our same old song and dance


	8. The Last Stand, Bow, and Swansong

Robin's p.o.v

My solemn quiet hallelujah

An unexpected final goodbye gift

The last stand, bow, and swansong

This cursed self-fulfilling prophecy

Echoes of my early demise


	9. Redbird

Cat Woman's p.o.v (Remembering the real cause behind Robin's death)

A dying redbird

Rocking Robin

Enormous unspeakable pain and pleasure

A spirit of the night

Light gone from the world too soon

Inverted gunshot wound

Forgettable forgivable selfish crime

Echoes of suicide inside of homicide


	10. Your Twisted Endgame

Bruce's p.o.v (remembering Dick)

You were already in pain, but that wasn't enough

One cruel punishment pushed you over the edge

Unusually strange describes your love for life

Taken aback by your generosity, all I can do now is cherish your memory


	11. A Voluntary Surrender

Dick's p.o.v (between a mortal and immortal)

Growing weaker by each passing moment

Raining blooddrops

Echoes of darker days yet to come

A voluntary surrender

This self-sacrifice of mine


	12. Night Takeoff

Selina's p.o.v

A night takeoff

Your slow long goodbye


	13. Goodnight and Godspeed For Now

Bruce's p.o.v

Absent-minded, you belong elsewhere. I can't keep you steady or afloat anymore. Goodnight and

Godspeed for now. How did you know I would miss you this much?


	14. Eternally Dark Lonely Night

Bruce's p.o.v

A diminished light

My eternally dark lonely night

Back in the shadows

Excuses, lies, tears, and secret regrets of mine


	15. Laying Low For Right Now

Selina's p.o.v

Laying Low for right now

Adrift and at peace elsewhere

You are becoming a memory


	16. A Call To Elsewhere

Bruce's p.o.v

Kind, your heart is as big as an orange.

Back to ashes and dust, your faith and trust in everything returns.

Isn't it strange how conflict develops quickly over time?

How can you manage both a beautiful smile and such fragile strength?

A call to elsewhere, somewhere I can't go with you.

A call to elsewhere, the courage to run and break free from the past, your wanderlust.

Locked up in a cage, you make less noise here.

Slowly, you begin to feel better and turn the page.

You maybe lost inside, but you will find your purpose again eventually.


	17. Passing Through Like Smoke

Selina's p.o.v.

Passing through like smoke, I can't make you stay put.

The day grows bleak and you become weak

before my eyes. The truth is you have no where

else, but heaven to call your home.


End file.
